Field
The invention relates to the field of radio communications and, particularly, to handling acknowledgment messages.
Description of the Related Art
In modern radio communication systems utilizing packet transmissions, a receiver acknowledges reception of a data packet by transmitting an acknowledgment message. The acknowledgment typically comprises a positive acknowledgment (ACK) to indicate correct reception of the data packet and a negative acknowledgment (NAK) or no acknowledgment to indicate erroneous or no reception of the data packet. Some systems utilize bundling of acknowledgments, wherein the receiver bundles a plurality of acknowledgments to the same acknowledgment message according to a criterion.